Paradoja
by Sybloominai
Summary: Yamato encuentra una pieza desconocida flotando en dirección a la estación espacial. Tal parece que no están solos en el universo. Un importante descubrimiento aparece ante Koushiro. Sin embargo, cuando los problemas no tienen solución, ¿siguen siendo problemas propiamente tal? [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para Carrie Summertime]
1. 1

_Reto propuesto por **Carrie Summertime** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**. _

* * *

_La creencia común de que el Universo posee numerosas civilizaciones avanzadas tecnológicamente, combinada con nuestras observaciones que sugieren todo lo contrario es paradójica sugiriendo que nuestro conocimiento o nuestras observaciones son defectuosas o incompletas._

* * *

 _Paradoja_

 _1_

* * *

 _Sus manos enguantadas se cerraron entorno al metal brillante. Había sido de un esfuerzo increíble poder avanzar por el enorme vacío que se extendía por donde mirase. Con pequeños toques a los propulsores había alcanzado su objetivo con aceptable precisión. Abrazó el metal de unos treinta centímetros de ancho y un metro de largo para luego dar la señal para que lo llevaran de vuelta a la nave. Mientras hacía el camino de vuelta, observó su nivel de oxígeno con tal de no mirar a su alrededor. Como astronauta, comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado de todo el negro que lo rodeaba. Tantas sombras y nada._

 _—Misión cumplida, chatarra espacial en la nave —dijo por el transmisor._

 _Las compuertas se cerraron ante sus ojos y se sintió a salvo nuevamente ya dentro de la nave. Se encendió la luz roja y las pitadas anunciando una igualación de presión a base de nitrógeno principalmente. Dejó el metal en el suelo y procedió a quitarse el casco cuando la luz cambió a verde._

 _—Maldita mierda —le dijo al pedazo de metal inanimado y con la punta del pie intentó alejarlo de él, pero la pieza de porquería no se movió. Era demasiado denso. Yamato frunció las cejas—. Eres peor de lo que imaginé._

 _Se hincó y lo miró con detenimiento. No se parecía a ningún pedazo de mierda que haya recolectado desde que un objeto no identificado chocara con una antena de la nave y se la llevara con él, desde ese entonces había salido cada vez que una de las piezas aparecía a la vista para ver si se podían reparar o no. Contaban con otra antena de emergencia pero no podían contar con perderla también._

 _El metal era grisáceo y de superficie brillante, de modo que la habían visto acercarse desde hace mucho tiempo desde la escotilla._

 _—Kido —llamó con el transmisor en su oreja, la señal se abrió—. Puedes decirme otra vez las probables dimensiones del objeto que impactó._

 _—_ _Metro y unos veinte centímetros_ _._

—Tenemos al maldito bastardo en la nave.

— _Oh, por el Espíritu Galáctico._

Maldito nerd.

—Ven aquí. Debemos informarlo.

— _Copiado_.

El hermano escuálido de Jou apareció en la escotilla de descompresión en su ropa térmica. Se abalanzó al objeto con la torpeza propia de los Kido y con una cinta de medir de plástico pudo a corroborar los dichos del rubio, de su cadera colgaba el kit básico de ciencia con el que planeaba hacerle las respectivas mediciones de radiación y demases que un ingeniero como él no entendían. Su doble especialización estaba en poder pilotear la nave y arreglarla si había algún daño mecánico. Kido era el científico que sabía mucho de física y de química. Si pusieran alguna vez los pies en Marte, Kido tendría que sacar biología y tratar de hacer crecer algo en esa tierra muerta.

Yamato se sentó en una incómoda silla dentro de la escotilla y comenzó el duro trabajo de sacarse el traje espacial él solo.

—Oye, Yamato.

—¿Qué quieres? —había estado de muy mal humor este último mes.

—¿Recuerdas que dices que odias estar solo con un puñado de imbéciles y nerds? —Yamato asintió huraño—. Bueno, no estás solo con un puñado de imbéciles y nerds. Estás solo con un puñado de imbéciles, nerds y alguien más.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?

—Lo que chocó con la nave… No es nuestro ni de alguna otra tripulación anterior.

* * *

La base marítima era amplia y con demasiada actividad. Se cerró la chaqueta delgada casi convencido que no habría ninguna diferencia. El viento azotaba de una forma que nunca había sentido y los aviones y helicópteros que despegaban y aterrizaban ciertamente no lo ayudaban. Se abrazó a sí mismo y caminó por el concreto hasta encontrarse con Miyako. La chica llevaba sus usuales calzas bajo su mini falda y un delgado chaleco, y saltaba de emoción mirando insistentemente por unos enormes binoculares de guerra.

—¿Algo nuevo? —dijo Koushiro apenas estuvo a su lado.

Miyako lo miró con los binoculares aún sobre sus ojos y se rió.

—¡Veo tus poros! —rio—. Mentira, veo todo desenfocado. Deberías haber visto tu cara…, debería haberla visto yo también pero traía puestos los binoculares. —Volvió a reírse y comenzó a mirar nuevamente a la lejanía.

—¿Algo nuevo? —volvió a preguntar. Miyako solía perderse con facilidad.

—Nada aún. Vi al capitán de barco mirando por binoculares y decidí mirar yo también. Lo más seguro es que nos hayan llamado por algo en el mar. Quizás una ballena malherida o algo.

—¿Algo que ver con nosotros?

—Nada aún. Intentaré escuchar nuevamente las conversaciones de los altos mandos en un rato. Pero ahora quiero ver una ballena azul.

—Piénsalo, Miya, los dos nos especializamos en encriptación de datos y nos trajeron en medio del mar mientras aún era de noche. ¿Tiene algo de sentido?

—Bien, puede ser que una organización terrorista se haya dedicado a mandar mensajes encriptados en los lomos de las ballenas. Así que vinimos aquí a ver lo que dicen.

—¿Te estás escuchando?

—Claro que sí, suena divertido, ¿no lo crees? —la chica volvió a reírse pero se detuvo cuando vio que él no estaba divertido. Koushiro estaba exhausto y algo mareado. Ni la base más grande del mundo que flotaba en el mar evitaría que se sintiera mareado por el vaivén de las olas que veía a lo lejos—. Vamos, Kou, diviértete. Ya estaremos con las cabezas gachas desencriptando algo. Ven, toma los binoculares y mira algo. ¿No? Marica.

—Iré de vuelta a mi camarote.

—Te perderás las ballenas.

—Ya tendré la oportunidad —le respondió con una sonrisa pero ella ya tenía la vista puesta en el mar.

Se puso las manos bajo las axilas y emprendió el tortuoso camino de vuelta hasta la pequeña sala que les asignaron a los genios de encriptación, que simplemente consistía en dos camas de campaña con sus respectivos almohadones y frazadas, y un cubo para hacer necesidades. No tenía ventanas y la ventilación era pobre, lo cual los hizo pensar que estaban allí de prisioneros y no como miembros de un equipo de investigación. Miyako inmediatamente decidió salir a tomar aire y divertirse para obviar esas pésimas condiciones y él simplemente quería quedarse ahí encerrado. Había algo que simplemente no se sentía bien en esa expedición, especialmente al inicio, cuando golpearon su puerta a las cuatro de la mañana. Su compañera ya estaba en la camioneta cuando lo subieron. Las dudas que surgieron entonces pasaron de unas cuantas a un millar.

Estaba por entrar cuando oyó a su compañera gritar.

—¡Koushiro! ¡Ahí está!

Y entonces, sin necesitar binoculares, vio hacia donde apuntaba Miyako y en el cielo apareció una pequeña nave caer.

* * *

—Estudios preliminares indican que está hecho de iridio. Es un metal bastante abundante en los meteoritos, es de color grisáceo brillante sin importar lo que hayan reportado los astronautas. Ellos están en la oscuridad —dijo el hombre a cargo de la presentación, intentando sonar gracioso pero no lo fue. Miyako y Koushiro seguían mirando la fotografía del pedazo de metal espacial—. Es muy denso y es abundante en los meteoritos.

—O sea, es un meteorito —dijo Miyako con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándolo a él, pero Koushiro no dejaba de mirar la fotografía.

—Lo sería de haber caído.

—Entonces es un lindo metal espacial —resolvió ella nuevamente y volvió la vista a la presentación—. Ustedes saben que somos encriptadores de datos, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, es por eso que los invitamos a ser parte de esta misión.

—Exigir que me levante para acompañarlos en medio de la madrugada no me pareció una invitación —volvió a decir Miyako con una sonrisa. Koushiro se rio, ella decía lo que él no podía decir.

—Este pedazo de metal espacial es especial.

—Es de forma regular, me parece bastante especial.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —intervino Koushiro. A sabiendas que su compañera estaba jugando con el hombre.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud.

—¿Y qué sabemos? —dijo Miyako, cruzando sus dedos y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa en un teatral gesto serio.

—Está hecho de iridio y que tiene una inscripción. Es su trabajo descifrar lo que dice y, si tienen suerte, de quién proviene.

—Necesitaremos los años de fabricación para acotar la investigación en un rango lo más pequeño posible —resolvió Koushiro con tranquilidad, a su lado, Miyako asentía con una sonrisa.

—Ese es el problema.

* * *

Continuará. Espero que te haya gustado Carrie :D


	2. 2

Paradoja

2

* * *

En el laboratorio entraron uniformados desconocidos a media noche y lo acondicionaron a su estilo. Primero inspeccionaron cada rincón del modesto lugar, quitaron la basura y la dejaron en cajas sobre el escritorio, esto último molestó a su colaboradora al notar que básicamente eran hojas y hojas con investigaciones pasadas; luego de deshacerse de lo inútil, procedieron a instalar tecnología que los espiaría en cada momento, que incluía cámaras y sensores de diverso tipo. Además de un complicado sistema que encriptaba todo lo que ellos escribieran y analizaran en sus computadores…, como si alguien pudiese hackear a un par de expertos en encriptación de datos.

Cuando por fin terminaron el acondicionamiento, ingresó el pedazo de metal en una caja a prueba de balas sellada al vacío ya que la atmósfera podría corroer su superficie de iridio, aunque una mirada rápida por el buscador de internet supo que no podría pasarle demasiado; el metal era denso, duro y poco maleable. La pieza estaba como suspendida en el aire, pero solo era una ilusión óptica. Koushiro observó el metal de cerca mientras Miyako les gritaba a los uniformados antes de retirarse y cerrar con un portazo.

—Qué coraje —susurró su compañera a un lado de la puerta—. Qué se creen.

—Son solo precavidos.

—Existen los modales. Además, mi trabajo no es basura. Mira, dejaron todas las cajas a un lado de la puerta, listas para pasar por el triturador de hojas e irse al reciclaje.

—Solo llévalas a tu casa.

—En mi casa no debo tener trabajo. Es por eso que tengo una oficina… Veré si puedo esconderlos en mi casillero… Ay, cielos —se quejó la chica y salió de la oficina con dos cajas a cuestas.

El laboratorio por fin quedó en silencio y Koushiro por fin miró con detalle el objeto. A simple vista se veía bastante trabajado, de superficie pulida y brillante, un grosor de unos dos centímetros en los que debía fijar toda su atención según los registros. Las fotografías que les habían dado mostraban unas líneas que parecían seguir un patrón, que fácilmente podrían haberse formado al chocar con la antena de la estación espacial. Sin embargo, su estructura lisa ya era una rareza.

Afinó su vista y dentro de las fisuras que parecían tener un patrón, vio que aparecían pequeños símbolos. Frunció las cejas y abrió el programa en la laptop que traía la caja para utilizar la pequeña cámara y agrandar los símbolos. Una vez en la pantalla supo que no eran símbolos, la fisura tenía pequeñas rayas en su interior. No era nada más que algo provocado por la antena, qué decepción.

Movió las imágenes hacia la pantalla gigante táctil el laboratorio y fue a calentar café. Sería una larga mañana de investigación, buscando fabricantes que utilizaban iridio en sus piezas.

Cuando volvió la vista a la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Era como mirar en un código de barras detrás de un producto en la tienda. Unos cuantos puntos separando algunas de las barras, unas más gruesas que otras. Se dirigió rápidamente de vuelta a la pantalla táctil y juntó sus manos en frente de ella para minimizar la imagen y ver la fisura desde otra perspectiva. La movió, giró y cortó, pero la imagen de la fisura no le hacía sentido. Algo debió ver el astronauta que vio extrañeza en esta pieza de chatarra espacial. Algo que Koushiro no podía ver todavía.

—Es como ver élfico en el anillo único, solo que más tosco y solo una sección —dijo Miyako desde la puerta. Solo tenía una caja de las dos que se había llevado pero eso ya no tenía importancia para su compañera—. Voltéalo, así..., ¿qué será esto?

* * *

Las luces se encendieron de pronto y él se quitó las amarras para ir a la despensa y sacar comida sellada al vacío y en forma de pasta dental. Ese día comería huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino, se lo merecía ya que la reparación de la antena había sido dura la jornada anterior. En resumen, no había conseguido ni la mitad de lo que Tierra exigía, ya que las herramientas que poseía eran para trabajo fino tanto para dentro y para fuera de la estación espacial, nunca nadie se había imaginado que algo iba a golpear una antena y sacarla casi de raíz. Había tenido que poner parches de resina de sellado solo para sostener lo que habían podido rescatar de la antena pero aún así no había muchas señales.

Además, hacer el trabajo prácticamente en solitario había sido de lo peor.

Kido había experimentado una extraña alza de temperatura por lo que no lo había podido asistir y el resto de la tripulación estaba ocupado en sus respectivas funciones en la estación. Cualquiera pensaría que simplemente había pescado un resfriado pero allá en el espacio eso era prácticamente imposible. ¿Qué otro ser vivo existiría aparte de ese puñado grupo de humanos y sus respectivas bacterias en sus entrañas?

De igual forma, la doctora a cargo realizó los exámenes de sangre respectivos y no encontró nada raro en él. Era un humano totalmente sano.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para reportarte enfermo, Kido.

El hombre no respondió y Yamato simplemente siguió analizando las cámaras externas para ver en qué había fallado mientras se llevaba la boquilla del envase con el desayuno a la boca.

* * *

—Nadie hace cosas tan grandes de iridio. Solo sirve para soportar temperaturas altas y alguna que otra cosa. ¿Quién tiene tanto dinero para hacer una pieza tan grande de este metal, escribir en él y dejarlo flotar por el espacio? Esto parece una broma.

—Miya…

—¡No me digas nada! Estoy harta de ver élfico espacial. Mejor voy por un chocolate caliente y un pastel. ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Un pastel de limón será entonces.

La chica se fue por el pasillo y él volvió la vista al papel en que estaba garabateando. Trazó una línea y un punto y luego se quedó observando el lápiz grafito. ¿Y qué tal si estaban perdiendo el tiempo? Realmente quería descifrar lo que allí estaba escrito pero todo lo que su mente lógica le decía era que podía haber alguna variable que estaba obviando le demostraría que todo era una vil mentira. Volvió a los trazos en el papel, arrugó la frente y lo colgó el mural. Era la secuencia que más se repetía dentro de la pequeña porción que estaba estudiando de la fisura.

Todo estaba dentro de la computadora pero aún así había pensado que dibujarla él mismo podría iluminársele la mente, sea ese día o alguno en el futuro. Sus ojos tocaron los trazos de grafito en el papel e inevitablemente pensó en cómo podría verse bajo la mirada del microscopio: sería algo así como un río de grafito detenido en el tiempo, con trozos más grandes que otros de grafito yendo hacia una misma dirección, mientras este hiciese una pequeña fisura en el papel, en esas miles y miles de fibras de celulosa entrecruzada en desorden. Fue entonces que su mirada volvió a la pieza de metal espacial y, como buen científico, no dudó en jugar un poco con la cámara del microscopio. Sin percatarse que los grandes descubrimientos siempre habían aparecido por error.

Maximizó la imagen para ver hasta cuándo podía llegar el aumento del lente para ver el papel luego y mostrárselo a Miya mientras comieran los trozos de dulce de la cafetería y así aplacarla un poco. Sin embargo, al ampliar la imagen cada vez más, la lente se centraba en una sola línea de la fisura, luego de enfocar y ampliar nuevamente apareció un nuevo universo dentro de la línea. Esta vez era un conjunto de círculos concéntricos y lunares.

Pronto, perdió el apetito y las ganas de mirar el papel.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
